Diabolik Lovers-You Wish
by ProudNekoWolf
Summary: The Sakamaki's have a new sacrificial bride, only thing is this one isn't going to back down. Basically an oc in yui's place cause clearly she is an idiot. Sorry if you don't like it or your favorite character is Yui.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! It's Neko here! Anyway this is my first fanfiction so tell me how I can improve. And if you like the fanfiction do say so in the comments. (I sounded like a YouTuber for a second). Sorry for the speech I just gave...hope you like the story.**

 **My oc**

 **Name: Ayame Akiyama**

 **Age: 13 (I know that the sacrificial brides are supposed to be 17 but I am 13[ I am actually 12] so she is too)**

 **Description: Long black hair, Electric blue eyes, pale-ish skin, average height.**

 **Personality: fun loving, sarcastic and I-will-do-it-a-100-times-but-I-will-never-learn kinda attitude. (In other words she's stubborn)**

 **And let the fanfic commence!**  
 **Also comment what you guys would like to be called that is if anyone actually reads this fanfic.**  
 **Also if you guys have a better cover Plez send it to me.**  
 **Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys hope the previous chapter was helpful. That pic though...On to the story...**

 **I do not own Diabolik Lovers only Ayame Akiyama**

 **'** _This is Ayame's thoughts'_  
 _ **'This is the voice in her head'**_

"We're here miss" said the cab driver as I looked away from my phone. "Thanks" I waved as the cab drove off. I looked at the address, ' _Am I sure this is the place? It's a FREAKING mansion.' "_ Oh well it's worth a shot" I said as I walked towards the gate. "Looks locked" but it opened the second I touched it. _'This place is freaky'_ I thought as I walked through. As I reached the mansion door it started to rain. "I swear it was sunny just a minute ago" ' _ **Well open the door dumdum'**_ _'Okay okay' *knock knock* "_ Hello?" *waiting, waiting, waiting*  
"Hel-" I said as the door opened in front of me. "Woah, this place is massive." I dragged my bags inside and looked around. "Hello?" I said as it echoed through the mansion. _**'Try a different language.'**_ "Bonjour?" _'No answer_.' "Aloha" ' _No answer, what other languages would they know_?' _**'Well as you are in Japan why not try, umm...i don't know...Japanese!'**_ _'Geez no need to yell'_ " *Konichiwa?" 'In your face no answer, maybe I should look around?' Looked left some cupboards, looked right a sofa with a dude on it, looked in front a-wait a dude? I walked towards him. He had red hair and was lying on a sofa, he looked as if he was wearing a school uniform. Then it hit me ' _OMG a dead person_ ' _**' He's not dead idiot, he's asleep'**_ And idea formed in my head. I took out my trusty black marker and drew a mustache on his face. 'Com _e on Ayame don't laugh'_ but I was snickering like crazy. _'Okay now for an eyepatch'_ as I was about to draw the eyepatch, a hand grabbed mine. "Oi, what do you think you are doing" _'Damn caught in the middle of a prank_ ' "Oi, answer me." The boy had an unusual green shade for his eyes. "Good afternoon sir, are you looking to buy a baby elephant?" The boy looked confused as ever but then he smirked and pulled me onto the sofa. "Damn you are noisy." He said as he looked at me keenly. And then I just burst out laughing. Still smirking he asks "What's so funny?" I struggle to reply " You-your face...hahaha" I take out a small pocket mirror and he looks at his reflection. His smirk is replaced by sudden rage as he looks into the mirror. "YOU DREW A MUSTACHE ON YOURS TRULY'S FACE!"  
"Even I can see that dumdum" He leans towards me "Now I definitely want to take you"  
"Are we going to Hawaii?, Yes I always wanted to go there."  
He looks at me and says "You really are a crazy one." He leans towards me and I feel 2 cold points on my neck when "Ayato didn't I say to keep these activities to your private room, this is where we receive guests only." I hear the boy murmur "Damn it Reiji.' I take this moment to slip out of his grasp and stand next to this 'Reiji' dude. He is tall, has black-ish purple hair, magenta eyes and wears glasses. He ignores me and says to the boy "Ayato explain why is she here." 'Ayato' replies "huh...how would I know she just walked in here and did this" he pointed to the mustache on his face. Reiji looked at me and said "See to it that her bags are taken care of." I look behind me and a butler looking person appears out nowhere and takes my bags. "I would like to know who you are and how you came to this mansion but not here." He said as he walked away. Ayato looked at me and said "You are going to be sorry you did this to Yours Truly." "#sorrynotsorry" I replied as I ran after Reiji. Reiji took me to this giant room that they called a living room. "Now for the sake of formalities we will introduce ourselves ."  
"I am Sakamaki Reiji, that is Ayato" he said pointing towards the redhead sitting on a chair and had miraculously wiped off the mustache.  
"Well I'm A-"  
"Is it really true, a pretty little human girl has come to visit us? Nufufu~" said a dude with brownish red hair wearing a fedora. He was leaning by the staircase. "And who might you be, a secret agent?" **[Perry the platypus reference]** "Nufufu~ funny one isn't she?"  
"That is Laito" said Reiji.  
"Hey Ayato, by any chance is that your twin?"  
"Unfortunately yes." replies Ayato.  
"Nee~ teddy looks like there's another human."I turned around, surprised at the sudden voice to see a purple haired boy holding a teddy bear in his hands, gazing at me with purple eyes.  
"How many of you are there?"  
"This is Kanato" said Reiji.  
"My other twin" said Ayato with disgust.  
 _'Wait how does he have two twins?'_  
 _ **'Idiot, they are triplets.'**_  
 _'Well, you sure know everything'_  
"I must say you smell really sweet."Kanato said with kind eyes.  
 _'Weirdo alert, I repeat weirdo alert, come to think of it all of them are weirdos"_  
"Oi, who do you think you are waking me up?" Said a white-ish haired boy.  
"Me? Who are you?"  
"My question first!" he said as he punched a hole in the wall next to him.  
"Geez, Someone needs anger management classes."  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"What was what?"  
"Tch. Do you have a death wish little girl?"  
"Hey, I am 13 ok, I am NOT a little girl!"  
Reiji sighed " And this is Subaru."  
 _'I get why this dude is angry all the time, I would be too if I was named after a car.'_  
Reiji looked towards me, "And who might you be?"  
"I am Akiyama Ayame and I was sent here to live with a relative... but clearly I got the wrong place,so I'll be leaving."  
"Wait a minute, do any of you know why this young lady is here?" Asked Reiji.  
They all just looked at each other.  
"Could she be the one that the he mentioned earlier?" Said a voice coming from...actually I don't know where it came from.  
"Would you care to explain Shu?"  
Said Reiji.  
"What? You have a talking shoe? Like the ones you wear on your feet?" I asked puzzled which earned snickering from Ayato and Laito. "No, I don't have a talking shoe" he said pushing his glasses up, "This is Shu, the oldest son of the Sakamaki family." He said pointing towards a blonde sleeping on a sofa. Shu opened his sapphire blue eyes and said "He called me the other day and said that she would be arriving and he also mentioned that she is underaged to be a sacrificial bride and that we should adjust." Said Shu completely unaffected by the comment earlier.  
"Hmm..I See so there was no misunderstanding at all" Said Reiji.  
"Hold your horses, there is a misunderstanding, I ain't nobody's bride nor sacrifice."  
"He also said not to kill the girl" said Shu.  
"Well then it looks like we are going to have a very long relation with this one." Said Laito as he came closer to me.  
 _'Somethings wrong'_  
Laito came closer and whispered to me, "You smell so sweet, I bet you'll taste delicious too"  
"Are you listening to yourself, you sound like a vampire." I replied.  
All of them were smirking and you could see...Wait are those fangs?  
That's when realization hit me like the apple that hit Newton 'They are _vampires'_

* I know Konichiwa means good morning but I didn't know what hello was in japanese and I also didn't want to check.  
 **Hope you liked the very first chapter. I know Laito was out of character but I wanted to keep swearing out of it. Sorry. I will try to post every week but as my exams are coming up that might not be possible. Also suggest ways that I can improve and comment if you like it so far. As I said in the previous chapter I would like to know what I should** **call you guys. Bye for now!**  
 **-Neko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far. My exams are over so over time to update! (Or to be lazy) Anyway into the story!**

 _'This is Ayame's thoughts'_  
 _ **'This is the voice in her head'**_

 _'They are vampires'_  
"Looks like this one found out quicker than usual. Nufufu~" said Laito  
"And they said vampires don't exist."  
"You seriously believe that stuff...ugh just shows how ignorant humans are of us." Said a obviously peeved Subaru.  
"Its okay snowflake I always, believed!"  
"Don't call me that!" yelled Subaru.  
"Sorry, sorry"  
 _'This guy is as angry as the hulk'_  
"You aren't afraid of us?" Asked a curious Ayato.  
"Seriously me afraid...I-I'm not afraid of anything."  
 _'Damn'_  
I slowly backed away from the brothers.  
 _ **'I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything?'**_  
 _'Well I may have lied about that you dumdum.'_  
 _ **'They are coming closer better react fast"**_  
Laito was extremely close to me and was staring hungrily at my neck.  
"Get away from me" I said as I backed towards the door. "Aww...I thought you said you weren't afraid." I was a little afraid but my pride wouldn't let me admit it.  
' _See, he believed me'_  
' _ **So he's not the smart one, obviously'**_  
I backed up and my back hit the door.  
"Hmm, I wonder what you'll taste like?" He said tipping his hat enough to slightly cover his eyes while wearing a smirk. "Yeah right" I say as I grab the door handle and start running for my life. "You can run but you can't hide." A distant voice said as I ran into another hallway.  
 _'Why is this mansion so big?'_  
 _ **'I don't know, maybe cause it's a MANSION!?'**_  
 _'Hey a little help would be nice'_  
 _ **'Fine, go left.**_ '  
I turn left only to see like a million rooms. I slowly back away but two arms snake themselves around my waist and a chin rests on my shoulder.  
"Yours Truly didn't say you could run." says the voice I identify to be Ayato's. I pulled free from his hold and keep running. _'I need a hiding spot so I can call someone for help.'_ I stopped behind a wall and open my phone. Just as I was about to dial the number it was snatched away from me by a certain albino named after a car. "Hey! Give that back!"  
"What, this?" He says look at my phone. With a smirk plastered on his face he crushes it before my eyes.  
"What the heck dude! That was a new one!" I say looking at my now crushed phone. "Like I care" he replied.  
"Your manners really are deplorable." I look up only to see that I'm surrounded by them.  
"You really aren't very lady like" said Reiji while pushing up his glasses. "You say you guys are vampires and you expect me not to run?" I say a bit annoyed now that my phone is dead. "I thought you weren't afraid of us little kitten." Said a smirking Laito. "I'm not afraid, I just want to live you dum dum." "Enough of this, Yours Truly wants a taste." Ayato said smirking while he advanced towards me. I was already backed up against the wall and he grabbed my neck, chocking me. "Can't...brea...breathe."  
I said as the my vision darkened. The last thing I saw was Ayato smirking before I passed out...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it's smaller than the last chapter but I have divided the anime really weirdly. See you soon.**  
 **-Neko**


End file.
